Enemy
Enemy is a single by Shishido Ryou. It is the second track from the maxi-single W-rainbow. *Credits to http://llamalikesarah.blogspot.com.au Lyrics Kanji= 俺は俺を超えるため 強い俺信じるから 手強い相手にこそ挑むのさ 男ならグッとこらえ 弱音を振り切って行け 自分にだけはもう負けやしない He’s My Enemy 俺の中　潜む俺 今この時にしかないチャンスに 今この時にしかない戦いに ただ　突き進め　さあ　勝ち進め そう　前へ前へ　Gotta Go! 太陽が今日を照らしている 俺はラケット握りしめてる 運命は切り拓いてくものなのさ　この手で あきらめたら　今　終わるんだ 道はここまで繋がってる 真の俺に出会うため もっと自分試したい 厳しい戦いほど望むのさ He’s My Enemy 俺の中　潜む俺 そよ風がほら胸をかすめてく 夕焼けがほら背中押してくれる もう　振り向かず　また　立ち上がれ そう　前へ前へ　Gotta Go! 描いてた未来がかすんでも 俺はサーブに願いを掛ける 運命の風を巻き起こしてくのさ　この手で つまずいても　まだ　見えるんだ 道はここから繋がってく ココロに宿っている夢が今 この俺　導くから　さあ　行くぜ 涙も傷もすべて　with me 道連れに叶えてゆく　迷いなんかないさ 太陽が明日を呼んでるから 俺はコートの先　見据えてる 運命は切り拓いてくものなのさ　この手で 願ってた未来を失くしても そうさ未来はひとつじゃないぜ 運命の風を巻き起こしてくのさ　この手で あきらめたら　今　終わるんだ 道はここまで繋がってる つまずいても　まだ　見えるんだ 道はここから繋がってく |-| Romaji= ore wa ore wo koeru tame tsuyoi ore shinji rukara tegowai aite nikoso idomu nosa otoko nara gutto korae yowane wo furi kitte ike jibun nidakewa mou make yashinai He ' s My Enemy ore no naka hisomu ore ima kono tokini shikanai chansu ni ima kono tokini shikanai tatakai ni tada tsuki susume saa kachi susume sou mae e mae e Gotta Go! taiyou ga kyou wo tera shiteiru ore wa raketto nigiri shimeteru unmei wa kiri hira itekumononanosa kono tede akirametara ima owa runda michi wa kokomade tsunaga tteru makoto no ore ni deau tame motto jibun tameshi tai kibishi i tatakai hodo nozomu nosa He ' s My Enemy ore no naka hisomu ore soyo kaze gahora mune wokasumeteku yuuyake gahora senaka oshite kureru mou furimuka zu mata tachiaga re sou mae e mae e Gotta Go! egai teta mirai gakasundemo ore wa sa-bu ni negai wo kake ru unmei no kaze wo maki oko shitekunosa kono tede tsumazuitemo mada mie runda michi wa kokokara tsunaga tteku kokoro ni yadotte iru yume ga ima kono ore michibiku kara saa iku ze namida mo kizu mo subete with me michidure ni kanae teyuku mayoi nankanaisa taiyou ga ashita wo yon derukara ore wa ko-to no saki misue teru unmei wa kiri hira iteku mononanosa kono tede negatte ta mirai wo naku shitemo sousa mirai wahitotsu janaize unmei no kaze wo maki oko shitekunosa kono tede akirametara ima owa runda michi wakokomade tsunaga tteru tsumazuitemo mada mie runda michi wakokokara tsunaga tteku |-| English= So that I can exceed myself And so I can believe that I am strong I will challenge tough opponents If you're a man then stand proud Shake off all of your complaints Don't consider yourself already defeated He's My Enemy, he lurks within me Now is the time, there will be no more chances Now is the time, there's no choice but to fight Simply push on and advance to the next round So go forward, forward, Gotta Go! Today the sun is shining I grasp my racket tightly I will cut through fate with these hands If I give up now, that will be the end The road leads up to this So that I can meet the real me I will test myself even more I want a relentless battle He's My Enemy, he lurks within me A gentle breeze sweeps over my chest The sunset presses against my back I can't turn back, I will stand again So go forward, forward, Gotta Go! The future I drew has become blurry But I have a desire to serve I will create a wind of fate with these hands I stumbled but I can still see The road that leads from here Now dreams dwell within my heart It leads to myself, come on, let's go I'll take my tears and wounds with me If someone wishes to come with me, I won't hold back Because the sun is calling tomorrow I focus on the front of the court The fate I cut with these hands have opened up The future you hoped for is lost That's right, the future isn't just one thing I will create a wind of fate with these hands If I give up now, that will be the end The road leads up to this I stumbled but I can still see The road that leads from here Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Music Category:Singles Category:Lyrics